Payback
"Payback" is the nineteenth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on March 14, 1986. Summary Crockett is accused of having money belonging to a drug dealer. Plot Crockett drives 70 miles to state prison to see a prisoner he put away, Jesus Moroto (Roberto Duran), who requested to see Crockett. after praising Crockett for being a tough cop, Crockett asks him why he brought him there, Moroto says "Payback!", kisses Crockett, pulls a homemade single bullet gun, points it at the Vice cop, then puts it to his head and commits suicide. A mystery woman is looking for Crockett and is leaving messages with Miami-Dade headquarters, and calls all the Crocketts' in the phone directory. Crockett & Tubbs are on their way to see Reuben Rodolfo (Dan Hedaya), Mario Fuente's right hand man regarding a major drug deal. Fuente does all his deals on his boat, anchored out to sea, at the first sign of trouble, he dumps his load. Rodolfo refuses to let them see Fuente. Castillo introduces Crockett & Tubbs to DEA agent Earle Hodges and South Beach Vice cop Kevin Cates (Graham Beckel), who are also investigating Fuente. Hodges & Castillo want Cates to join up with Crockett & Tubbs to get past Rodolfo to Fuente, and at a bar Cates discloses his plans to do so. Crockett picks up a woman in the bar and takes her to his boat. When he gets there, his boat has been ransacked, music is blaring, and scrawled on his chart are the words "Where's the Money, Crockett?" Crockett then begins to get anonymous calls on the boat saying "Share the Wealth, Crockett". Tubbs stops by later and Crockett fills him in, but he is most concerned about someone knowing his real name, to everyone around his name is Burnett. Cates calls Crockett about a meet with Rodolfo. Tubbs is concerned about Crockett's state of mind after Moroto's suicide. At a restaurant, Cates sets up the meet with Fuente. Back at OCB, Castillo tells Crockett Internal Affairs wants to see him, Crockett doesn't know of any reason for it, but goes up to wait on them, but no one comes to see him. Crockett & Tubbs finalize their plans to meet Fuente and head out to his boat. There they meet Fuente (Frank Zappa) and the mystery woman, and he tells a story about how Moroto absconded with $3 million of his dollars, that he knows "Burnett & Cooper" are really Vice cops, and wants Crockett to give him his $3 million back. Crockett & Tubbs manage to shoot their way off the boat and take Fuente with them as a shield. Since they have nothing to hold him on, they throw Fuente back in...to the water. Back at OCB, Crockett finds that Hodges is an IA mole, sent to investigate why Moroto suddenly wanted to see Crockett, and about his messages from the Fuente organization. Crockett said he didn't know that Moroto was involved with Fuente when he busted him, and knew nothing about the money. Turns out Cates is the DEA agent sent in to check on Crockett. Sonny punches Cates after telling him he was fed to Fuente for a bogus IA investigation. Cates proposes trading $3 million for 50 kees of pharmaceutical quality cocaine. Tubbs & Castillo feel the plan is too dangerous. Tubbs sends for all info on Fuente & Moroto, and did a check on Cates, he has been with DEA 18 years, mostly in the field, wounded twice, four busted marriages. Crockett now understood what Moroto meant when he said "Payback!", he knew everyone would think Crockett had the money. Castillo relents and lets Crockett go after Fuente to clear his name. Crockett goes to see Roldofo & Cates and proposes a deal, Fuente's $3 million in exchange for 100 pounds of Bolivian cocaine, with a promise of no backstabbing, Fuente's word given face to face, and the longer they wait, the more they lose as Crockett wads up $100 bills and throws them on the ground. The plan is set, Cates will be wearing a wire, with $3 million of DEA funds, and he & Crockett will go out to Fuente's boat to discuss the deal. Tubbs reviews the files on Fuente & Moroto and finds Cates was on Fuente's yacht when Moroto took off with the money, though Cates told them he knew nothing about the money until Internal Affairs called him in...turns out Cates called IAD and volunteered in the investigation, meaning Cates knew where the money was and took it himself. Cates rips off the wire, and he, Crockett & Rodolfo head for Fuente's yacht. Crockett discovers the cash below deck, then Cates kills Rodolfo and he & Crockett fight with the money pouring out of the bag in the rear of the boat. During the fight Cates is shot, and most of the money is in the water. Cates admits setting up Crockett with having Moroto seeing him, but not with the suicide, and Cates took care of the rest. Cates says they will still be looking for the money, then dies from his wounds. Notes * Dan Hedaya appeared in the Season 1 episode "One Eyed Jack" as Schroeder, an Internal Affairs officer. * This episode marks one of many times Crockett was investigated for wrongdoing, others include "One Eyed Jack", "Theresa", and "Child's Play". * Frank Zappa, known for his avant-garde musical stylings, played a fairly ruthless drug dealer in this episode, in stark comparison to his real life persona. * We see Crockett once again picking up a woman from a bar, but having to take a rain check due to the disarray of the St. Vitus. Music *"Bass and Trouble" by Sly & Robbie (Crockett, Tubbs & Cates at bar) *"Soul Kitchen" by X (Blaring on Crockett's boat) *"Dancin'" by Chris Isaak (Crockett & Tubbs discussing Cates at the bar) *"Three Sisters" by INXS (Crockett talks with Redolfo) Quotes *"We find out how tough you are!" -- Moroto to Crockett before turning the gun on himself '' *"You spend a couple of hours combing some guy's ''brains out of your hair, see what that does to you!" -- Crockett to Tubbs *"Fuente is like a jar that's been screwed on too tight, you work on it and work on it...Cates comes along, and makes the final twist!" -- Zito to Crockett & Tubbs *"No wonder I felt like I was being watched...I was being watched!!" -- Crockett Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes